


Reclamation

by Laure Alexander (ladyoneill)



Series: The Erotic Adventures of Willow and Spike [38]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Sharing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/Laure%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cleaned it up a bit for my website: Spike returns to the Clan and Angelus' side.  The original summary was: Spike goes home to face his daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reclamation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on November 30, 1999, this was the first pretty much exclusively male/male fic in the series. There was that little bit of oral sex earlier, but this establishes the Spike/Angelus relationship. Remember, Spike is Angelus' first childe, turned 200 years before. For over sixty years he was Angelus' Second and favorite. This will become very important.
> 
> There's a reference to Spike being Angelus' only male childe, because this was written before Penn made an appearance on AtS. Penn actually does show up in this series later.

Turning off the engine, Willow glanced over at Spike, her fingers in a death grip on the steering wheel. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Spike gave her a soothing smile. "I'm fine, luv. I can't put this off any longer."

"What if he...hurts you?" she asked, panicked.

Taking one of her hands, her lover squeezed it gently. "He isn't going to hurt me, but I need to face him. I need to stake my place in the clan before too many upstarts push me out."

"Let me come with you."

"Willow, we've discussed this." His kind, yet chiding voice did nothing to dismiss her fears. "First I claim my place at Angelus' side, then I wait for the right moment to address your place in my life."

"I just...I've gotten so used to knowing what you're doing every minute of the day. I mean, even when I was at school, I knew you were safe and..."

Spike interrupted her by placing two fingers over her lips. "Hush, luv. I know this is difficult for you. Believe me, it's difficult for me, too. I don't want to go in there."

"Then don't."

Willow's passionate cry made him smile and reach out to hug her closely. "It's not the way our world works."

Slowly Willow pulled back, surreptitiously brushing a few tears from her lashes. "Will you call me later?"

"As soon as I'm done with the prick," he promised.

"Okay," she answered, trying to smile.

*****

As the car drove away, Spike turned to face the mansion, and took a deep, metaphorical breath. "Time to beard the lion," he muttered as he walked up to the front door. Opening it, he entered the candle-lit foyer, the proceeded directly to the main staircase. He felt the eyes of several vampires on him as he mounted the stairs, but no one challenged him, and he quickly found himself before Angel's door. Raising his hand, Spike knocked once, then turned the knob.

Angel lounged on a couch, sipping from a goblet and reading the Wall Street Journal. He wore only a pair of black leather pants and appeared totally relaxed. In the corner of the sofa huddled a naked girl, her sickly pale flesh covered in bite marks, some which still oozed blood. Her red mane of hair startled Spike.

"Yeah, she's close, but no cigar," Angel quipped, setting aside his paper and goblet, and looking up at his childe. "Just cowers, too. Not much fun there." Rising to his feet, Angel stretched languidly, then strolled over to Spike, a smirk growing on his face. "So, you managed to survive. I didn't give you a virgin's chance in Hell."

"So I was told," Spike replied evenly, never letting his gaze waiver from his sire's.

Slowly Angel circled Spike, who resisted the urge to fidget and turn. He managed not to flinch as his sire whispered silkily, "It's all due to my blood, of course."

"Of course."

"And...you're grateful?" Angel returned to stand in front of his childe, and crossed his arms loosely over his chest.

"I'm glad to be alive."

"That wasn't what I asked," the dark vampire chided.

Spike bit back an instinctive retort and nodded. "I'm grateful."

Smirking even more, Angel swept his arm towards the far door, the door that led to his bedroom. "Show me."

Spike had known this moment was coming ever since he'd realized that he was going to survive. Angel knew everything. Knew about his being healed. Knew about Willow. Knew about the bond. While he'd been crippled, Angel had basically ignored him, but now...now Angel was taking notice.

Spike knew that he faced a couple of options. It was possible that Angel wanted him only to show his gratitude and that would be it. On the other hand, it was possible that Angel was expecting him to reclaim his place at his sire's right hand. The master vampire in Spike fought that theory, not wanting to be subservient again after nearly one hundred years of freedom.

But...the childe...his sire's only male childe craved the power and the prestige that Angel could give him. Logically Spike knew he could never defeat his sire. As long as Angelus was back, Spike would never again be master of his own clan. Because Angel would never let him leave Sunnydale, never let him leave him. He'd always been an extremely possessive sire, as he was about to demonstrate.

As Spike walked into the bedroom and began to remove his clothes, he silently screamed at the part of himself that craved being claimed by Angel once again.

*****

Angel watched the emotions flitter across his childe's face, finally melding into determination before Spike walked into the bedroom. Lifting the goblet to his lips, he drained the remaining blood, as a shiver of anticipation ran through him.

While Spike had been crippled, he had been worthy only of taunts. His place in the clan had been nebulous. Angel had ignored him for the most part, and the minions and fledglings had followed suit. He'd existed in a sort of limbo. Angel had taken the clan from him without a fight, and he often wondered if Spike would have dared to fight him if he'd been physically able.

The devil knew that Spike was brash enough to do it, to challenge his own sire, to face certain death just to win.

It was one of the aspects of his character that made him so damn irresistible. Angel hadn't been able to resist him two hundred years before, and he wasn't going to start now. Spike appeared to be willing to accept his sire's dominance.

It was time to reclaim his childe and place him back at his side.

Smiling broadly, Angel followed the younger vampire into the bedroom. Naked, his pale flesh glowing in the warm light of several candles, Spike lay on his side on the bed, his head propped on one arm. Angel ran his hot eyes slowly down his body, the smile growing even broader as his childe's cock stirred against his thigh.

"So, your equipment still works."

"I'm fine."

"Wounds have healed."

Spike nodded and dropped his gaze down to Angel's stomach, catching a glimpse of one long-fingered hand undoing buttons. He wanted to ask Angel what this was, what it meant, but he had more pride than that.

If his sire wanted to use him, that was his right, no matter how much Spike detested the idea. If his sire wanted to reclaim him...Spike hated that idea too, but he knew he could live with it.

Only at Angel's side did he have any chance of saving Willow.

"It's been a long time, boy." Angel's husky voice brought Spike back to the situation at hand and he saw that his sire was naked, his cock erect and cupped in one hand. "I told you I'd have you back in my bed once you were healed. You kept me from you for months. Should I punish you for that, or shall we just consider your being shot and nearly dying as punishment enough?"

"Whichever," Spike replied through clenched teeth, his eyes darkening.

Angel chuckled and placed one knee on the bed, then leaned down to kiss his childe hard on the mouth. "Mine to do with as I please," he swore softly.

Spike clenched his jaw, but nodded, and Angel grinned. "Let's see how tight that gorgeous ass of yours is."

Obediently, the younger male rolled onto his stomach, pillowing his head on his arms, and spreading his legs slightly. His sire ran his hand lightly over the flat, muscular cheeks, then slid one finger into the sensitive crevice, rimming the puckered entrance with it, before worming it inside.

An involuntary groan broke from Spike as Angel's finger stretched him.

"I'm guessing no one's been in here since I got that nasty soul back, hm?"

Spike didn't answer, not about to mention Willow in his sire's presence.

"You always liked it. I'm surprised you didn't let fledglings bugger you, then kill them before they could crow." As he spoke, Angel straddled his childe and reached onto the night stand for a jar of lube.

"Not that devious," Spike muttered, making Angel laugh.

"No, you always were open and honest, if not honorable, where sex was concerned. Disgusting traits in a vampire."

The finger slid free, only to reenter quickly, this time slipping in easily thanks to the lube. Groaning in unwanted pleasure, Spike felt his cock harden beneath his stomach and unconsciously rubbed it on the tangled bedding.

Removing his finger, Angel took Spike's hips and lifted him to his knees, then leaned forward to whisper, "I should take you dry, but, I feel magnanimous. I won, after all."

Biting back the need to scream in sudden fury, Spike buried his face in a pillow, his fingers digging into his arms. He felt his sire's hands caressing his back, felt his thighs squeezing his hips, felt the head of his cock press against his entrance. Trying to relax, Spike closed his eyes, and sighed softly.

With a grunt of pleasure, Angel thrust forward, his cock sliding past the initial resistance, stretching the tight passage. Lodged half-way, he reached around his childe and wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. "Look what we have here," he chuckled. "You still get off on being fucked."

Spike forced back a growl and let his body go lax, allowing Angel to thrust again, driving to the hilt, accepting the pleasure flowing through him. The dark vampire began an easy rhythm, matching each thrust with a caress and squeeze of his childe's cock, until they were both groaning and shuddering with need.

Their movements increased in speed and unconsciously Spike began to push backwards, meeting Angel's thrusts. The older vampire's caresses became jerky, his fingers tightening as his pelvis slammed forward harder and harder. Both males morphed at the same time and growled in need, then howled and bucked as their orgasms slammed through them.

Pumping ruthlessly into his childe, Angel milked Spike's throbbing cock. As his seed spilled in the tight recesses of the blond's shaking body, he felt his fingers grow sticky with his childe's emission. Shuddering, he withdrew from Spike and slumped down next to him.

Panting harshly, Spike let his legs slide down on the bed, his body trembling from violent release. Lifting his head from the pillow, he turned onto his side, facing his sire. The smell of blood hit him and he opened heavy eyelids. Angel's arm slid around his shoulders and pulled him towards the bleeding wound in his neck. "Drink."

It was a gruff command, but, at that moment, Spike knew that his sire was taking him back. He might have to fight his way into the position of second in command, but he'd have Angel's endorsement. Pressing his lips to the wound, he drank eagerly, savoring the rich, powerful blood of his sire, feeling it replenish his strength. After a minute, he forced himself to withdraw, and flopped onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

Angel rose from the bed and stretched. "The suite across the hall has been prepared for you. There are about half a dozen minions who'll challenge your place at my side, but I have full confidence in your nasty fighting ability." Their eyes met, both full of understanding. "Don't even think about challenging me, Spike, and...welcome home."

Angel strode into the bathroom and Spike slid from the bed, reaching for his clothes. Dressed, he quickly left the suite and crossed the hall. The master suite was the only one that had a sitting room, but this one had a large bedroom and a private bath.

It was furnished with modern Danish furniture, and, draped across the four poster bed was a nude and smiling Drusilla. "I had a vision you would be coming home tonight." Languidly, she rose on one hip and beckoned to him.

Spike closed the door behind him and joined her on the bed, pulling her into his arms and holding her tightly.

She caressed his back and shoulders, murmuring soothing sounds in his ear. "I know. Daddy claimed you, and you let him. It...galls you to be his again, but...Oh, Spike, it makes me so happy. Everything is fluttering inside me. We're a family again, for real. Daddy and his children. And soon we'll be four, and we'll rule..."

Interrupting her train of thought, not wanting to think about Willow's dark future, Spike caught Drusilla's lips in a deep kiss.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Original end notes: Yeah, I know, what about the phone call to Willow...Just assume he made it after pleasing his dark goddess..or, for the Dru haters, after he faked that he was too weak and sent her toddling across the hall.
> 
> And there were plenty of people who hated Dru (although a few who enjoyed my version), but I loved her too much to ever take her completely away from Spike.


End file.
